


Eros and Agape

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinky, M/M, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin reads up on love and Arthur doesn’t take him quite seriously
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #446: Greek Love





	Eros and Agape

“Did you know there are several kinds of love?” Merlin looked at his screen.

Arthur came over, braced himself with one hand on Merlin’s desk and looked at his screen. “The vanilla and the kinky kind?”

Merlin threw him a look. “No, look. Read.”

“Oh, wow.” Arthur said after he finished. “And I thought Eros and Agape was an invention for that anime with the ice skaters you made me watch. Well, not Eros…there’s a statue on Picadilly Circus…”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You should know that those anime-makers do their research. And no, Eros is not just a statue in the middle of London.” He sighed.

“Okay, teach your dumb boyfriend about this.” Arthur ran the tip of his nose over the rim of Merlin’s ear.

Shivering, Merlin pulled his shoulder up. “Maybe we should start with Platonic love today…” He laughed when Arthur made a really disappointed sound.

“Or we could start with the kinky kind…” Arthur wiggled his eyebrows.

Merlin got up. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

Merlin almost laughed at the surprised look Arthur threw him. “Yes, alright. You are not supposed to come until you know the definitions of all the different loves there are.”

Groaning, but not really meaning it, Arthur already pulled his sweater over his head.


End file.
